


52 Days of You and Me and Somehow Working This Out

by 55_mageOheart_55



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 52 stories in 52 weeks, First Meetings, I'm not gonna make this too crazy, Multi, and then unreal, but maybe other ships as it progresses??, but probably violence and stuff, but read at your own discretion, gets pretty poetic, hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this, it's all over the place, just tagging as I go, likkeee??, magical settings, metaphorical bullshit, new chapter every week, no smut or anything, not really canon-centric, probably mainly bokuaka, shit gets real, some ocs here and there, these will vary in length and rating, this is a tumblr prompt thing, tw for some future child abuse stuff??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55_mageOheart_55/pseuds/55_mageOheart_55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chapter.<br/>A new story.<br/>Every week tells something new.<br/>We start with and ending and close with a beginning and we'll just have to keep up the pace.<br/>In the beginning, his hands are warm.<br/>His hands are warm and that's all you'll need to know.</p><p>(I'll post new chapters every week, there are 52 prompts and I'm pumped and hopefully you are too and yeah I'm doing this wow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	52 Days of You and Me and Somehow Working This Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I don't do fanfictions much but I got a sudden burst of inspiration so wooh lets see how long I can ride this out! Some chapters will be heart-wrenching angst, some will be tooth-rotting fluff, but all in all I just hope you guys enjoy reading it! Warning for future violence in some chapters, and if you wanna know what's in store for future chapters, ask and I'll tell you the upcoming prompt! Love you guys, and have fun reading!

It starts with a squeak.

No, it starts with a slam.

No! It starts with a toss.

No.

No, it starts,

with a heartbeat.

Heartbeats pounding in tandem with every slam, every sigh, every gasp, they beat to the beat of a ball bounced between steady palms. Akaashi Keiji, 5'10, 150.6 pounds, 15 years old, stands at the doors of the heart of his future. Emerald eyes race back and forth like volleyballs, each player's movement, each decision, each calculated response as they fly through the air to push a ball past the other side. This is why he's here, this is what he's come all this way for. This, _this_ , **_this._** This is what his life has been craving.

His heart beats to the sound of their squeaking shoes, his fingers listlessly fiddle with the ends of his sleeves, a little too big _but don't worry you'll grow into it_ as his mother had said. He's restless, just itching to pass a play, jump into the fray and give way to temptation. From the outside, anyone passing would see a mildly disinterested first year eyeing a practice match through the open doors of the Fukurodani gym. On the inside there's energy and excitement, fireworks and desire, burning, _broiling_ temptation. Nothing moves Keiji like the prospect of an open volleyball court, armed to the teeth with adrenaline and pinpoint tosses.

Through it all, through all the blurs of bodies and sweat and shouts, hazed colors and twitching lines, he sees him. Like a candle in the dark it's hard not too, especially as he rises above the others, soars up and over and ready to strike, like a bird of prey, fierce, strong, terrifying. Especially with eyes shining like lightbulbs and hair that practically screams ' _see me, I'm her_ e', with strong hands and defined lines across his arms and legs, with power and energy and a grin that's brightness could put the sun to shame.

The sound of flesh hitting ball, ball hitting floor, cracks through the gym, and seems to crack through Keiji himself. The ball smashes through the long limbs of the blockers, crashing to the ground with force that Keiji is convinced should've shook the gym. Of course, nothing in the gym budges but its players, but Keiji is too lost in the sensations to not feel like the whole world itself is shaking. All the air leaves Keiji in a breath and he stares wide eyed at the court as a whistle is blown and the match ends. The shining bird of prey stands, puffing his chest out and raising his fists to the air as his proclamations of ecstasy fill the gym, boisterous laughter and shouts of ' _Hey! Hey! Hey!_ ' resonating louder than any crashing tide, any deep-city traffic, and _crash_ , _bang_ , and _boom_. The powerhouse of a student turns, eyes drifting to the open door of the Fukurodani gym, to Akaashi Keiji, 5'10, 150.6 pounds, 15 years old, gold meets green, and if it's even possible, he simply grins even wider.

Keiji doesn't really pay attention to the way the player bounds forward.

Nor to the way that he immediately clasps both of Keiji's hands in his slightly larger ones.

Only to the way his eyes shine like stars shine in the dead of night.

Only to the way his whole face shows his joy, his excitement, in every line and fold where he shines.

_"Hey! Name's Bokuto Koutarou! You're a setter right?? You look like a setter!"_

"Yes. Yes I am. I'm Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.. Bokuto-san.." Keiji's response is shaky, he barely hears himself say it, but the words seem to only make Bokuto's expression grow wider.

_"Well then Akaashi, will you toss for me?"_

And thus began something new.

Akaashi Keiji, 5'10, 150.6 pounds, 15 years old, first year at Fukurodani Academy, can't change the sync his heartbeat has fallen into with none other than the second year at Fukurodani Academy, 16 year old, 171 pound, 6'1 mass of power and light that is Bokuto Koutarou.

Bokuto is still holding Keiji's hands long after he has answered, still grinning strong and bright.

 _His hands are warm_ , Keiji thinks.

He doesn't pull away.

_And thus began something new._

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and horribly poetic and probably a bit out of character but I had some fun writing it and there's only more to come! This is just Akaashi and Bokuto's first meeting but it'll only grow from here, so hopefully you guys stick around to see what happens! Remember, Kudos are gold and comments are diamond, feedback is always welcome and thanks for reading!


End file.
